rblx_snow_shoveling_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice
'''Ice '''is a material and currency obtained on Ice Mountain. It is used, along with money, to purchase most ice tools and containers. Selling Ice Ice from backpacks can be sold to various people in Ice Mountain. In return, these people will give the player money at a rate of $1 per ice. These people accumulate ice in ice piles, and when 5,000 ice is accumulated, the pile will turn into one of three ice bosses, depending on the owner of the pile. These bosses can be defeated for rewards. Ice can be sold to the Ice Wizard, who is located at the top to the mountain, or the Mountain Hiker, who is located at the middle of the mountain, to spawn an Ice King. The Cave Expert has two Ice Piles, one at the entrance of the Ice Crystal Cave, and one at the end; the one at the entrance spawns Ice Kings, while the one at the end spawns Cave Creatures. Lake ice, in the form of ice cubes, can be sold to Larry at Larry's House. Each ice cube will reward the player $1,500–$3,500 and 250–450 ice. Once 23 ice cubes have been piled up, a Maniacal Cube will spawn. Acquiring Icicles Plain ice is found dotted around all levels of the Mountain in various, pointy masses known as icicles. Each icicle contains, from 75–125 Ice. Plain Ice may be sold to any buyer except Larry. Plain ice is mined using ice tools. It can be mined until it is at the limit of the player's backpack. When a Present Drop occurs, all icicles in Ice Mountain will instantly regenerate. Icicles will also regenerate quickly during Blizzards. Ice Crystal Ice Crystals are massive, multicolored, and icicle-like ice masses found within the in the Ice Crystal Cave. Entry to the cave requires paying the Cave Expert a one-time fee of 20,000 ice and $75,000. Each Ice Crystal contains 500-700 Ice, making them the equivalent to the same number of Icicles. Like plain ice, ice crystals can be mined using any ice tools except for the Huge Saw, which is only for ice cubes. While Ice Crystals don't sell for more than plain Ice, they have double the collection rate and will give the player two times as much snow per hit. Upon seeing them for the first time, the player is rewarded with the "Find Ice Crystals" badge. Like icicles, ice crytals will regenerate when a Present Drop occurs and during Blizzards. Ice Cubes Ice Cubes are large cubes of ice specially mined from the top of the mountain from Larry's Lake. They require a Huge Saw to mine. Once mined, the mined cube floats to the corner of the lake. Players can only transport ice cubes by tying them to themself or their Snowmobile, limiting the maximum number of cubes a player can carry at once to two. These cubes give the Snowmobile and the player extra momentum, making maneuvering with the cubes much more difficult than without. Ice cubes can only be sold to Larry at his house. Each Ice Cube gives 250-450 Ice and 1,500-3,500 Money upon selling to Larry. They are the sole weapon that is effective against the Maniacal Cube boss that Larry spawns and deal up to 700 damage per hit, depending on the momentum. The Lake regenerates very slowly, being the slowest of all ice currently in the game to regenerate. However, the amount of cubes present on the Lake makes this not a worry in the least unless a dozen or so players overloaded it at once. Currency A player's ice count is raised when a player mines ice, regardless of whether they sell the ice to any NPCs. Ice can be used to purchase ice containers at Ice Containers and ice tools at Tim's Tools, and will deplete a player's ice count when used. The following are two tables displaying items that cost ice. Category:Currency Category:Ice Mountain Expansion Category:Ice Mountain